I Am Not a Baby
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Leah is extremely possessive about her boyfriend and hates it when he calls his injuries "battle scars". Giving them a catchy name does not make the pain go away, but she has promised to keep her anger in check and decides to take care of him. Will she be able to keep her emotions under control? Written as request from "DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23"


**A/N : This was requested by **DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23, **and well I decided to fulfill her wish. I hope u all like it, because I enjoyed writing it. **

**This is a work of fiction based on the events that took place on August 4, 2014 episode of RAW.**

* * *

Leah was in her office, along with her colleagues. She was a part of the technician's team of WWE. They all were at their stations monitoring all the feed coming in of the show being captured by all the different cameras in the arena. They were genius as Roman would call them, but geeks n nerds according to Seth n Dean.

Leah was keeping a close look, only focusing on what was going on in the ring; she felt her breath caught in her throat when she saw the blood form on the forehead of her boyfriend. Kane had hit him hard on the head with the steel steps. All of the eyes in the room fell on her as they all knew how much possessive Leah was for Roman. When she felt eyes on her she looked at them and tried to give a week smile, with her fists balled up real tight. She left the office, and went outside trying to calm herself down. She was getting angry n wanted to scream but didn't.

She went inside and glued her eyes to her monitor waiting desperately for the match to be over. When Kane hit Roman with the kendo stick all she could think was to kick the big red demon in the nuts. When it was over she rushed out and went straight to the trainer's room as she knew he would be brought there to examine the wound.

She went inside and the medical staff knew why she was there, and no one dared to question her knowing her temper n emotions when it came to the well being of her boyfriend. She did not have to wait long as the door opened and in came Roman with Dr. Mathews at his side and Seth right behind them. Dean would have come but he had but he had a match.

Yes Seth Rollins was there to check on his friend even though they had a storyline portraying them as enemies they never stopped being friends with each other in real life. True, they couldn't spend much time together as much before but they would never miss a chance they got.

Roman's lips curled into a smile as he saw Leah, waiting for him, he forgot the pain in his head, she went forward and hugged him, I'm proud of u said Leah.

Roman was confused at the words, she was acting too calm.

He was getting his wound cleaned up; she kept holding his hand, and with each staple being penetrated into his skin she would cringe. Seth was standing on the other side watching her as she balled up her fist, her own nail dug into her palm. He smiled at her and she tried to return the smile.

When Roman was all stitched and cleaned up, the doctor asked him to keep lying down and take rest since he had a mild concussion as well; he had a heating pad on his back. Then everyone excused themselves. Seth gave Roman a friendly hug and whispered in his ear "best of luck". Afterwards he left giving Leah a friendly smile, once they both were alone, Roman pulled Leah close to him, n tried sitting up but she gently pushed him down n herself leaned forward to share a kiss, the kiss was sweet and gentle, and soon their tongues came into play and it got a bit hungry, but Roman could not keep up with Leah and let her lead the kiss, easily feeling her emotions taking the aggressive turn. They had to break the kiss for much needed air. But as soon as she looked in to those grey eyes the aggression left her body because all she could see in them was love for her.

That's when Roman said "I love u".

"I love u more", she responded with calm in her voice.

Roman was surprised to see her calm, because the last time he needed stitches on his eye she burst all over the place with anger, and even cried that Roman did not take enough care of himself. But afterwards she promised that she will try to be understanding and support him with all those so called BATTLE SCARS. Roman was happy to see she was keeping her promised but he also felt that something was missing, as if like he wanted her to be angry and lecture him about taking care of himself. She was sitting beside him one hand held his hand and the other went in his hair, just gently massaging his scalp. She leaned forward and gave him one more kiss and told him to take rest as the doctors would be back in 45 minutes to check on him and she had to head back to her office. She told him that she would be back in time to head back to the hotel and he has to take the rest here and not try to do anything.

"Just call me if u need anything at all", said Leah going out of the trainer's room. Roman closed his eyes and tried to relax. Dr. Mathews came back after a while and checked on him, he advised him rest and not to be in action tomorrow.

Leah was wrapping things up in her office and went to the trainer's room and Roman was not there. The staff told her that he had left. So she rushed to his locker room and arrived in time to see Roman trying to remove his ring gear. She went forward and gently smacked his hands away and started to undo the zipper of the vest and discarded it.

She asked him if he wanted to take a bath here or at the hotel, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "how about WE do it at the hotel where there is more privacy". He intentionally put the stress on we, and Leah immediately understood what he meant but as much as she wanted it, she knew he needed to rest. So she gave a peck on his lips and moved away.

"Ok, you are taking a bath here so u can go to sleep at the hotel without wasting any more time". Roman pouted at her, and she laughed "this is not going to work this time, handsome".

"Maybe I can change your mind". Roman countered.

She just kept a smile on her face and went on to remove his tank top, being extra careful when she reached near the head. Then she asked him to remove his shoes, he kicked them off. So she bent down to pull off the socks. "You know I am not a little baby", chuckled Roman and tried to bend down to do it himself but bending down caused stress on his head, particularly on his stitches. So he stood back up. Leah gave him a fiery look. So Roman did not protest any more. She undid his pants and with one swift movement removed them along with his briefs, he stepped out of them. And went to the showers to take a bath, Leah kept standing at the door.

"It feels weird when you are standing here just looking and not participating." Roman said turning off the shower and moving to grab his shower gel, Leah removed her shoes and stepped in and took the gel and started to apply the gel to his whole body, her innocent movements were turning him on. She turned to move out so that he could wash himself without getting her wet; she heard a groan leave his mouth, so she turned and kissed him on the lips, since there was no soap there and stepped out.

Once he had completed he came out wrapped in a towel and then sat at the bench, she even helped him get dressed since it was not easy for him to bend down. They left the arena in silence, and reached their car parked outside, Roman put the bags in the trunk and got into the passenger seat, Leah drove them to the hotel.

Once they reached their room they went in and Leah ordered room service. Roman got on the bed and they shared a few hot kisses before she got up to go take a shower and change. She was in the shower so Roman tried to remove his clothes while lying on the bed without bending.

She came out of the shower in her night suit and her hair wrapped in a towel. She saw Roman on the bed in just his boxers and the food had arrived. They ate while talking, just some light conversation, they laughed when Leah moved her spoon to Roman's mouth. Roman took it without protest , his eyes locked on hers, she put the spoon down and Roman moved the food tray to the table with one hand and with the other he held Leah's hand and pulled her close to him.

She was now on his lap, and their lips met in a passionate kiss, they took turns sucking each other's bottom lips, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His lips trailed down to her neck and he sucked at the soft skin there leaving his mark, one of his hands rested on her hips and he just rubbed his thumb there earning soft moans form her, the other went to the towel in her hair and remove it. Her wet hair fell on her back she moved away a little only to crash their lips once again, this time it was hungry, she moved to his jaw and gave a soft bite there. She knew he loved it; she kept moving down and onto his chest, didn't stop until she reached to the waistband of his boxers, and she kissed him there and pulled down the fabric off his body.

He pulled her back up and caught her lips into a breathtaking kiss. His hands were busy removing her clothes. Once she they both were all naked Roman rolled over and was on top of Leah, he kissed her all the way down to her slit and kissed and sucked at the soft muscle. She was moaning uncontrollably, "Oh Rome, stop teasing me".

He obliged and lined up his shaft at her entrance and pushed in gently, not wanting to hurt her. He leaned forward and put his lips on hers and kept moving until he was balls deep in her. He waited for her to adjust to him and then she moved up, meaning for Roman to start moving in her. He was fucking her crazy; her nails were dug into her back. They both were moaning each other's name,

Roman moved down leaving a trail kisses from her lips down to her neck till her breast, he rubbed his lips there, the friction caused by his stubble was enough to make her cum, she moaned his name in such an erotic way that was enough to through Roman over the edge and he released his load inside of her with her name o his lips all time. They both were panting hard and tried to catch their breath.

"That was amazing", exclaimed Roman moving to lay beside her, she turned on her side to face him and moved in to kiss on his forehead on the stitches, she gave a peck there and the anger inside started to spill out, she playfully smacked roman's arm earning an OWW form him.

"Does that hurt?" asked Leah and Roman nodded in response.

"Good because it hurts me too, to see you in pain, do you know how I felt when I saw the blood, you can't even imagine."

Leah went on and on. Roman looked at her and couldn't keep the laughter in and started to laugh, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. She eyed him, asking why he was laughing.

"My sweetheart is back", Roman said between laughter. She knew what he meant and it caused her to blush and hide her face in his neck.

"I love u" said Roman tightening his grip on her protectively.

"I love u more" responded Leah closing her eyes.

* * *

**Do leave a review, if u like it or hate it. **

**Lots of love. **

**~ChocolateReignz~**


End file.
